


Of Androids, Robots and Candles

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: The Parting of the Ways, Gen, Time Travel, Vortex Manipulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's journey after the TARDIS leaves in The Parting of the Ways to Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Androids, Robots and Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Androids and robots at gen prompt bingo

Jack had been caught in many a compromising position over his lifetime, most of which he had been the instigator behind. This time however it was not his fault, no matter how you looked at the situation he didn’t think the blame should fall on his shoulders. If blame was assigned it should be the TARDIS who got the blame for his current situation, well the TARDIS or the Doctor.

They had left him there on Satellite Five knee deep in Dalek dust, most likely the only survivor on the whole satellite. Jack had made his way down through the levels of the satellite looking for any other survivors, but he hadn’t found any. He did find the Ann Droid on the set of the weakest link that Rose had mentioned. The entertainment in this century really wasn’t to his taste, between the Ann Droid and the Trinny and Susanna robots, television really took its toll on him.

He had found more androids and robots all over the station, none of which appeared to be functioning, but he couldn’t seem to find any living humans. He had known that it was unlikely, but he had to check. Upon noticing the approach of the authorities’ fleets on the horizon he realised that it was time to get out of here. The last thing he needed was to be arrested or held responsible for the death of all the people on the satellite, especially as he was unsure if he already had a record or not; his two missing years of memories left a lot unknown.

Setting the coordinates on his vortex manipulator for the most likely place to catch the Doctor, he pressed the correct buttons and disappeared from Satellite Five. Looking around the alley he had arrived in he realised that something was wrong; this was definitely not twenty-first century Cardiff. He checked his vortex manipulator, glad that he was in Cardiff, he had just got the century wrong, a short jump forward in time would get him to where he needed to be. It wasn’t to be though, he seemed to be stuck, the travel that far back seemed to have fried his vortex manipulators travelling capabilities. 

He was stuck in some backwards century in Wales of all places, Jack groaned, unless he came across the Doctor or another traveller he was going to be stuck in this timeline for the rest of his life. He almost wished that he was back on Satellite Five with the robots and androids, at least there was technology there, here he would be lucky to find a light bulb, they were probably still using candles for purposes other than ambiance and scent. Leaving the alley he was in cautiously he made his way into the open, hoping that he would be able to find somewhere to stay for at least the night and get something to eat or drink before he started to plan what to do with his now stationary existence.


End file.
